heroes_villainsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rodrik Forrester
Rodrik Forrester is the eldest son of Lord Gregor Forrester and Lady Elissa Forrester. He only appeared in the first episode of Telltale Games' Game of Thrones. Involvement Season One "Iron from Ice" Rodrik and his father Gregor Forrester are killed in the camps outside the Twins during the Red Wedding, leaving House Forrester leaderless. "The Lost Lords" Rodrik awakens to find himself being towed on a corpse cart along with several other bodies, one his father. They arrive at Ironrath to which no one notices his movement, until he forces himself out of the cart and noticed then by Ser Royland Degore who orders to fetch the Maester as he passes out. Rodrik awakens to find himself in mid-surgery and sees his mother before once again passing out, he then wakes arm bandaged and his leg mortally wounded, yet able to still walk. Talia practising her singing, tells him that he their brother Ethan is dead and their other brother Ryon is captured, to which he is gravely upset. Rodrik with the help of Talia slowly makes his way to the Great Hall to discuss the Whitehill soldiers within their walls, Lady Elissa Forrester announces that Rodrik's fiancée Lady Elaena Glenmore has been invited to see him. A while later, Elaena Glenmore arrives and discusses with Rodrik about the future between their two houses, whether or not they still intend to marry depends on how well Rodrik handles the conversation. Their meeting is interrupted by Lord Ludd Whitehill who overrules Rodrik about taking all the Ironwood forests, and defying House Bolton in the process. Rodrik is last seen attending the funeral of his father and brother Ethan Forrester, with his mother, his sister Talia Forrester, Ser Royland, Duncan Tuttle, Maester Ortengryn, his brother Ryon Forrester or Gwyn Whitehill (player-determined) and the little army Ironrath has, he gives a farewell speech to those before listening to Talia's now finished song for the fallen two. "The Sword in the Darkness" Rodrik wakes up after dreaming of the battle of the twins and hears soldiers banging on to their shields. Gryff Whitehill introduces himself and says that they will stay in the Great Hall of House Forrester. Rodrik can choose to stop them or let them pass. After, they meet as a council to discuss a plan to Exile Gryff or save Ryon. Whichever they choose does not matter due to something that happens later. In private, Duncan speaks with Rodrik to plan a meeting with Gwyn Whitehill. Rodrik meets with Gwyn Whitehill privately. She tells them about that her father knows about their plans due to there being a traitor in their council. Rodrik leaves once Whitehill men approach the area. At the great hall, the next day - Rodrik and his mother are in the Great Hall after it was ransacked. Rodrik can choose to reveal about his knowledge of their being a traitor in the Council. Four men come in and re-enact Ethan's death. Rodrik can choose to strike the soldier with a cup or restrain himself. Later on, Gryff grabs Talia and says that she attacked a man. Gryff throws Talia into the mud while Rodrik can attack Gryff. Rodrik is knocked down and is given the choice to stay down or get up. He gets the choice three times after Rodrik consistently kept getting punched by Gryff. Rodrik can end up standing up to Gryff or stay down. Gryff warns that "This isn't over" and walks away. In a tower, Talia and Rodrik are speaking about what Rodrik did with Gryff. Talia says she will do anything to protect her family. "Sons of Winter" Rodrik is first seen in the Ironwood Grove when Royland is training him to fight with his injury and Talia overwatches. Rodrik groans, "Curse this bloody leg!" Royland says his leg isn't the problem and tells him to be practical. He advises him to bring the enemy down to his level. After Rodrik shows he is able to do that, Elaena Glenmore arrives with her brother and the Glenmore Elite Guard. She tells him that Ludd Whitehill has paid Lord Glenmore a visit and convinced him to marry Gryff. Elaena says she doesn't want to be a bone thrown to the dogs and Arthur reveals that he commands his father's elite guard and wants to take down Gryff. Rodrik can promise or say 'I will do it' but not fully promise to kill Gryff. Elaena asks to speak with Rodrik privately. Rodrik is given the choice to kiss or say farewell to her. Later on, Rodrik and the Glenmores arrive after having a discussion in the Ironwood Grove while Lady Forrester informs them that the Maester is getting violently beaten by Gryff. Rodrik tells them that it is the time and tells them to arrive when Rodrik strikes his cane. Rodrik can immediately call the Elite Guard or do the trip move that he was taught by Royland. The Whitehill soldiers and Gryff and Harys are being aimed at by the Elite Guard. Arthur asks Rodrik what his orders are. Rodrik can choose to get the maester, take the weapons or kill anything that moves. A few members of the Elite Guard hold Gryff, then Rodrik can brutally beat him repeatedly or show him mercy. Elissa then says that this news can't reach Highpoint so she orders to kill all the ravens in case the traitor tries to slip the information. Soon after, Rodrik speaks with Talia about Gryff. Duncan, Royland and Elissa come to them and Royland lets them know that they've been invited to Highpoint for a "truce." Rodrik has to choose whether to bring the Glenmore Elite Guard to Highpoint or to have them stay at Ironrath and guard. Rodrik can also choose who to bring with, Duncan or Royland. At Highpoint, Rodrik meets with Gwyn and the two of them look at the Whitehill family portrait. Rodrik learns that the first-born died of greyscale, and that the second-born is training to be a Maester at the Citadel. The thirdborn serves the warden of the North, Roose Bolton. He also learns that Lady Whitehill died soon after the portrait was completed. They enter the dining room and wait for Lord Whitehill. When he arrives, they all sit down and Ludd says that House Forrester must help the Whitehills create Ironwood for the Boltons. Rodrik then reveals his imprisoned Gryff and the garrison and offers to do a trade for Ryon. Ludd calls out to bring out the boy and holds a tool to Ryon's cheek. He claims that he doesn't care about Gryff, the fourth-born. Ryon bites his finger and Ludd says he "oughta kill you right now". Rodrik can choose to attack which results in Royland/Duncan, Elissa, Ludd and Rodrik's death which is a game over, or beg for mercy, call his bluff on not caring for Gryff, or accepting his deal to help the Whitehills with the Boltons. Royland/Duncan, The Elite Guard(depending on if you brought them with to Highpoint), Elissa and Rodrik return from Ironrath to find it completely deserted. Rodrik hears laughter coming from the Great Hall. He enters it and sees Ramsay Snow talking with Talia Forrester. Ramsay stands up and tells Rodrik that men have said he's a man that can't be broken, and that he's decided to come see for himself. Allies *Gared Tuttle *Duncan Tuttle *Ortengryn *Arthur Glenmore *Royland Degore *Gwyn Whitehill *Ironrath Soldiers Enemies *Ramsay Snow *Ludd Whitehill *Gryff Whitehill Apperances Season One *"Iron from Ice" *"The Lost Lords" *"The Sword in the Darkness" *"Sons of Winter" *"A Nest of Vipers" Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Game of Thrones Category:Game of Thrones Game Category:Royal Category:Forrester Family Category:Alive Category:Soldiers Category:Brown Hair Category:Protagonist Category:Leaders Category:Lords Category:Blue Eyes Category:Ironrath Residents Category:Telltale Characters